


The missing words

by Swoopingevil_lady



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lost sleep, NEWT BEING NEWT, Romance, Tina beign Tina, not sorry, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoopingevil_lady/pseuds/Swoopingevil_lady
Summary: Newt and Tina had meet one another when they were young, however, Newt was the only one who knows this do to the sudden soulmate mark on his skin. He did however never see her face or got her name. Now, years later, Newt returns back to New York so he could head to Arizona to let out Frank. He never expected to run into Tina, who now got her mark.Soulmate AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story just happened, it wouldn't leave my head so here I am 4 days later posting the first chapter... oh well

Ever since he was small, Newt had heard the stories from his parents and relatives about how them meet the person they were meant to spend their life with. Their one and only soulmate. He had seen his parents marks so many times, he had been told that he would meet his own when he it was time. Newt had not thought that it would happen when he was only 10 years old. They had travelled to America do to his fathers work that summer, why was something Newt didn’t really know. All he knew was that he missed the open space and nature at home. As his father was on a meeting, his mother had taken him and his brother to the zoo.

He was looking around himself at the poor animals in the zoo, he felt really sorry for them. The cages were small and none of the animals looked happy to be there. He had managed to sneak away when his mother and brother were looking away and had found his way towards one of the back doors. He was smiling big as he reached up for the door that would lead him into one of the cages. “You shouldn’t do that.” A voice had said behind him and in the moment that followed, Newt could feel how something was burning on his forearm. Quickly turning around he could see a small group of people walking away but he had no chance on seeing who they were.

Rubbing his forearm where it had burned, Newt returns back to his mothers and brothers side. It wasn’t until evening when Newt found out why his forearm had been hurting. As he was getting ready for bed he could see the line that had been spoken to him shining a bit. Looking at it in surprise, he quickly covered his arm up when he heard someone walking passed his room. How was he going to tell his parents or anyone else for that madder that he had found his soulmate but he had no idea of who this person was or that it had happened back in America.

Now years later, Newt finds himself on a boat heading for America. To be more correct he was heading for Arizona, the boat were stopping in New York. He had only one thing in his mind, find his way to Arizona so that he could finally let Frank fly free, to give the Thunderbird the chance he should have had from the start. Feeling how his case were moving in his lap, Newt leans towards it. “Dougal – you settle down now, please. It won’t be long.” He whispered to the case and he could hear a faint sound coming from the Demiguise. Looking up once more, Newt could see how they were growing closer towards land.

Keeping back, Newt let the Muggles around him leave the boat before he himself starts to walk down the plank to join one of the long lines. It was moving slowly forwards and Newt started to get worried and his grip around the case got harder. “Next!” The customs official calls out and Newt steps forwards and he hands over his passport. “British, huh?” The man in front of him asked and Newt nods his head, lowering his eyes in the progress. “Yes.” He managed to get out. “First trip to New Work?” The man asked and Newt nods his head once more. “No.” He told him.

“Anything edible in there?” The man then asked, nodding his head towards his case and Newt puts a hand on his breast pocket. “No.” He said carefully, feeling how he was getting more and more nervous once more. “Livestocks?” The man asks once more, in that moment the catch on the case flicks open. Newt looks down and hastily closes it. “Must get that fixed –“ Newt said, trying to lighten up the air. “Ah, no.” He then answered the question that had been asked.

The Customs official looks at him in suspicious. “Let me take a look.” The man told him shortly and Newt looks at him. He carefully places the case on the desk between them and discreetly flocks the brass dial to ‘Muggleworthy’. The customs official spins the case towards him and pops the catches, lifting the lid to reveal pyjamas, carious maps, a journal, an alarm clock, a magnifying glass and a Hufflepuff scarf. Finally satisfied he closes the case. “Welcome to New York.” He then tells Newt who nods his head at that. “Thank you.” He said, gathering his passport and case one more. “Next!” The man calls out just as Newt steps away from the desk.

Once he was passed the customs, the British wizard takes a deep breath as he tries to calm down his beating heart. He already knew there wouldn’t be much problem getting through the Muggle customs, that didn’t mean that he could be a tiny bit nervous of getting through them. He had a permit for his case, he had too have one with the work he was doing. But he didn’t have the right type of permits for the creatures he had inside the case and it was easier to lure the Muggles then his fellow Witches and Wizards. With another deep breath he starts to walk down the road of New York. 

He kept looking around himself as he were walking, eye big as he looked at the big houses all around him. It was a different sight from home, it was a different sight from the last time he had been in the city. But then again, he didn’t get to see so much of the city last time either and if everything went according to his plan he would not bee in New York long enough to get to know the city. People were hurrying past him, all of them in need to be somewhere and fast and Newt takes a step to the side to make sure he wasn’t in their way. Reaching a large building soon enough made him look up, a big crowd had gathered in front of the massive stairs and he could see how a woman were talking to the people in front of her.

Curiosity took over and Newt slowly moves towards the group, now hearing what the woman were talking about.  Slowing down, Newt kept a close eye on the woman as he were walking. Forgetting that he was walking in a big group made him walk right into a woman with her hat pulled down and upturned collar. “Oh…. So sorry.” Newt told her as he realized what he was doing, glancing towards the woman he could see how her big eyes grows big before he continued to walk forward.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew she should not be here, she had her orders to keep away from the Second Salemers. Yet, Tina found herself standing in the crowd, keeping her eyes on Mary Lou as she were speaking right in front of the bank. She would be laying if she said that she had not been tracking down this group before, this time around it was out of pure accident that she run into them. She had left MACUSA to get some lunch, a way to get away from the dark office she found herself working from now a days. She had seen how people were slowly gathering in front of the city bank and then she had seen the banner and she couldn’t really stop herself.

  
She pulled her hat down and turned up her collar to make sure it was harder to recognise her, she walked closer to the group. Slowly eating her hot dog she listen to what the No-maj were telling the people around her, her eyes narrowed as she listen too her. Suddenly, someone walked right into her and she quickly turned her head to the side to see a man walking passed her. “Oh… So sorry.” The man told her with a British accent and before Tina has a chance to answer him back she could feel a burning sensation on her arm. Letting out a hiss of pain, Tina looks at the man that were walking closer towards the city bank. She knew what the pain was, she had seen and heard stories of how it felt when once soulmate mark appeared. She opens her mouth to tell the unknown man something but was interrupted when another person walking into her.

  
“Excuse me doll, just trying to get to the bank – excuse me – just trying…” The man said as she continued to walk passed her, only to stumble over the British mans suitcase that he had apparently put down to the ground. “I’m so sorry – My case –“ The British man quickly said as he helped the man up once more. “No harm done –“ The man told him before he continued to walk towards the stairs once more. “You, friend!” Mary Lou suddenly calls out, catching Tina’s reaction once more. Looking away from the unknown British man she looks up at the No-Maj that seemed to have gotten interested in the man too. “What drew you to our meeting today?” Mary Lou then adds, her eyes on the man and Tina could see the other Second Salemers looking at him now.

  
“Oh… I was just… passing.” The British man answered and Tina could not help but lift one eyebrow at his stumble to speak. “Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?” Mary Lou asked once more. “I’m more of a chaser, really.” The man answered her once more, this time without any problems it seemed, but from where Tina stood she could see that he wasn’t all too happy to be in the middle of the attention. “Hear my words and heed my warning and laugh if you dear: witches live among us! We have to fight together for the sake of our children - for the sake of tomorrow!” Mary Lou tells everyone that was around her, her voice louder this time around and Tina could see that she looks at the man once more. “What do you say to that, friend?” She asks, her eyes narrowed a little.

  
Tina could see how the man looks up at the No-Maj, he had looked away when she spoke to everyone. However, when he quickly looks back down at his case in surprise before looking up once more towards the city bank. All of a sudden the man starts to move towards the stairs, swiftly moving passed the people in front and around him. “Excuse me.” He told them and he quickly moves passed Mary Lou too, who turns her head too look at him. “Witches live among us.” She calls after him. Tina starts to move through the crowd once more, her eyes on the unknown man as he enters the bank. Turning back a bit, she finds another way around the group and takes that rout too follow after the man. Entering the bank herself, she heads for one of the pillar and hides behind it. Her eyes soon lands on the man as he quickly moves to sit down beside the man that had tripped over his case earlier.

  
Keeping hidden she could see how the man tried to speak with the British man, it being clear that he was nervous over something and the British man in question were just looking around himself. It almost looked like he was looking for something. As the man holds out his hand to the British man in a try of a greeting he British man rises up from the seat and moves to the other end of the bank. Tina follows his every movement in a try to figure out what he was up to and what exactly it was that he were looking for.

Shaking her head a little as she sees him moving around the room, he looked quite silly with whatever he was doing. She couldn’t believe he was her soulmate, she must have imagine it all. ‘Well, there is only one way to figure out if he is your soulmate or not Porpentina.’ She told herself and took a deep breath too collect herself.

  
She was about to walk over to the man in question to talk too him, but in that moment someone else were calling his attention. “Hey, Mr English guy! I think your egg is hatching.” The man that had tried to shake the British man hands earlier had called out and he was holding onto a silver egg. Too Tina’s big surprise she could see how the British man pulls our his wand and points it towards the man. The man suddenly moves towards him in full speed and once he was close enough the two of the Disapparate. Her eyes grow big as she looked at the spot they hade just been standing before looking around herself to make sure the No-Maj in the bank had not seen the use of magic. She let’s out a sigh of relief when she realised that no one had seen it and she starts too see if she could figure out where the two of them had gone.

  
As the security alarms goes of a few seconds later, Tina starts to run out of the building. She could not afford to be seen in yet another disaster like this. Once outside however, she sees how the two men have Apparate right below the bank. Moving towards the railing Tina could see how the British man was trying to put down some kind of an animal into his case, the second man leaned towards the wall and it almost looked like he were going to throw up any second. Turning around, Tina starts to half run down the stairs, she had to get hold of that Wizard and that was now. Before anything else were to go wrong.

  
The moment Tina comes walking down the side street she could see that the Wizard had spotted her, he quickly took a step to the side and took hold of his case. Tina kept her eyes on him as she walked towards him and she could see that he was trying not too look at her. The moment they were right beside one another, Tina grab holds of his elbow and Disapparate them both away from the side street. Once they Apparate into a cramped, bricked-up alleyway Tina pushes the man in towards the wall, making sure no one could see them before she looks at him, her eyes narrowed. “Who are you?” She asks him, keeping a close eye on him too make sure she doesn’t miss any changes in his feature.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry?” The man in front of her asked, confusion over what had just happened were showing in his eyes and nothing else. “Who are you?” Tina asks once more, she had a hard time keeping the disappointment from her voice when she repeat the question. “Newt Scamander.” He answered her and Tina keeps looking at him. “And you are?” He then asks, Tina just ignores his question and looks down at the case that he was holding onto. What’s that thing in your case?” She asked, she tried to keep it together. “That’s my Niffler.” Was the answer she got before he carefully points towards her lip. “Er, you’ve got something on your-“ He points out and Tina moves away from him.

  
“Why in the name of Deliverance Dane did you let that thing loose?” She asks him once more, her own action to move away from him had hurt more then she could understand. He had not flinched when she had spoken her first word too him and she had a hard time believing that he was good at hiding the pain. “I didn’t mean to – he’s incorrigible, you see, anything shiny, he’s all over the place-“ He starts to explain and Tina lifts once eyebrow at that. “You didn’t mean to?” She asks him, she was somewhat relief that he had not meant to let the beast out.

  
“No.” he answered her. “You could not have chosen a worse time to let that creature loose! We’re in the middle of a situation here! I’m taking you in.” Tina explains to him and she starts too look after her badge. “You’re taking me where?” She could hear Newt ask and she pulls out her official ID card with the symbol of an American Eagle: MACUSA. “Magical Congress of the United States of America.” She tells him in a mater of fact voice, his reaction to seeing her badge almost made Tina regret her action. “So, you work for MACUSA? What are you, some kind of investigator?” He asks, it being clear that he was very nervous now. “Uh huh.” Tina answered a bit hesitated at this and she puts her badge back once more and tried to collect herself again.

  
“Can you please tell me you took care of the No-Maj?” She asks him, hopping she could get back on track with him once more. “The what?” He asked and Tina could feel that she was starting to get a little bit angry with him now. “The No-Maj! Non-magic – The non-wizard!” She tells him, her voice growing louder when it took him a while too understand what she was talking about. “Oh sorry, we call them Muggles.” He explains and he lowered his eyes at this and Tina could not help but to get really worried this time. “You wiped his memory right? The No-Maj with the case?” She asks him once more but he didn’t have to answer that question, she already knew what it was going to be.

  
“That’s a Section 3A, Mr Scamander. I’m taking you in.” She tells him, a bit appalled but she had to do it even if it felt wrong. She takes hold of his arms once more and Disapparate the two of them closer to MACUSA headquarters. Landing in an alleyway not to far away from the Woolworth Building this time, Tina kept hold of Newt as she walked him towards the skyscraper. Trying hard Tina tried to keep her mind on her work, holding on to the man beside her made her feel something she had never felt before and it was more or less breaking her heart when thinking back to how he had not shown any sign of having the same reaction to her words as she had have of his. “Come on.” She tells him when she could feel that he tried to break away from her.

  
“Er – Sorry but I do have things to do, actually.” He told her in a careful voice. “Well, you’ll have to rearrange them!” Tina told him shortly and she drags him with her through the busy traffic. “What are you doing in New York anyway?” She then asks him. “I cam to buy a birthday present.” He answered and Tina looked at him, she knew this was a lie. “Couldn’t you have done that in London?” She asks him, but the moment she had said it she almost regret the comment. Pushing the sudden pain away she kept walking. “No, there’s only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins in the world and he lives in New York, so no…” He comments and Tina comes to a stop in front of the doors.

  
She glances towards him before turning towards the door man. “I got a Section 3A.” She told him, the man nods his head and opens up the door for her. She turns around to see that Newt tried to sneak away in that moment and she could not help but feel a bit hurt by his action. “Hey!” She called out and Newt freezes up. “By the way, we closed that guy down a year ago. We don’t allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York.” She tells him before pulling him with her into the building. Once inside she could see how Newt’s eyes grows big at the surrounding and she could also see how he tries to make himself a it smaller.

  
At this she couldn’t help but to feel a little bit sorry from him, but forcing that feeling away once more she walked towards the elevators. The moment the door opens up in front of her she couldn’t help but to feel a tiny bit annoyed to see the goblin bellboy. “Hey, Goldstein.” The goblin calls out when he sees her and Tina’s eyes narrowed a bit. “Hey, Red.” She told him before pushing Newt inside. “Major Investigation Department.” She then adds and the goblin looks at her out of surprise. “I thought you was -.” He started to say but Tina cuts him off before he could continue to speak. “Major Investigation Department” I got a Section 3A!” She tells him shortly. Red uses a long clawed stick to reach an elevator button above his head and the elevator descends.

  
Tina kept her eyes on the elevator doors, trying to build up enough courage and calm that she needs for this. As the elevator comes to a stop and the door opens up once more Tina takes hold of Newt once more and walks out from the elevator and heads for one of the rooms. As they were walking closer she could hear voices and she took a deep breath. The moment the two of them walked around the corner the Aurors stopped talking an all eyes were on the. “I made you position here quite clear, Miss Goldstein.” One of them said, the woman was holding her head high as she spoke and it was clear the she was a bit angry. “Yes, Madam President, but I-“ Tina starts to say only to be interrupted. “You are no longer an Auror.” Madam Picquery pointed out coldly. “No, Madam President, but-“ Tina started once more, going quiet when Madam Picquery holds up her hand.

  
“Goldstein.” She said simply and Tina lets her head fall forward. This wouldn’t have been nearly as bad if it had been anyone else with her. But since it was Newt things felt even worse. “There’s been a minor incident-“ Tina started to speak once more, trying to jump right to the problem in a desperate hope that her boss would hear her out. “Well, this office is currently concerned with very major incidents. Get out.” Madam Picquery told her. “Yes, ma’am.” Tina answered in a low voice. Turning around, Tina starts to push Newt back once more and she could see that he looked quite bemused over it all and Tina kept her eyes on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Tina had pulled him back to the elevator once more and this time it was going down. Newt was lost in all that had happened, in the silence that had now fallen once more everything that had happen were finally catching up to him. He carefully looked at the woman that was standing beside him and for some reason Newt didn’t know what to think about her. He wanted to dislike her for arresting him and brining him to MACUSA when she wasn’t even an Auror. Another part of him felt sorry for her and all he wanted to do was to pull her close and hug away the pain he had seen, pain she had tried to hide from him. The fact that he had seen it was because he was all to familiar with it. This part of him scared him, he had no idea of who this person beside him was. The only thing he knew was that she was called Goldstein and nothing else.

  
The elevator soon comes to a stop and doors open onto a cramped, airless, windowless basement room. A painful contrast to the floor above. Clearly the place where utter no-hopers work. Goldstein leads Newt past a hundred typewriters clacking away unmanned, with a tangle of glass pipes hanging down from the ceiling above them. Goldstein walks towards a dingy corner of the room. A sign read ‘Wand Permit Office’ and Newt had to duck under it. The Wand Permit Office is only slightly larger than a cupboard. There are piles of unopened wand applications. Goldstein stops behind her a desk, removing her coat and hat. Newt could see how the woman in front of him tries to regain her lost status in front of him by appearing official, busying herself with papers.

  
“So, you got your wand permit? All foreigners have to have them in New York.” Goldstein asks after a few seconds of silence. “I made a postal application weeks ago.” Newt lied to her, hopping she would not realise that he was doing so. The witch moves around her desk and sits down on it in front of Newt and he could not help but to take a step back at this action. She was scribbling something down on a clipboard. “Scamander…” she started to say before looking up at him once more. “And you were just in Equatorial Guinea?” She asked him, one of her eyebrow was risen at this question and Newt could feel how his blood was rushing through him at this.

  
“I’ve just completed a year in the field. I’m writing a book about magical creatures.” He tells her, keeping his head high at this. “Like – an extermination guide?” the witch then asks and Newt felt a shock of anger run through his body. Sure, this wasn’t the first time he had heard this, but for some reason it hurt more when this woman asked the question. “No.” Newt answered her shortly. “A guide to help people understand why we should be protecting these creatures instead of killing them.” He then adds, feeling a bit bad about his first short answer and she did deserve a proper one. Before Goldstein had a chance to answer him however they could hear someone walking towards the very small room.

  
“Goldstein! Where is she? Where is she? Goldstein!” A mans voice was calling out, hearing the voice Goldstein was quickly of the desk and tried to hide behind it instead, her sudden action pulled out a small smile on Newt’s face, something he himself were surprised over. A pompous jobsworth looking wizards enters the room. He took a quick look around the room only to have his eyes land on the desk. “Goldstein!” He calls out once more, Goldstein, looking guilty, slowly emerges from behind the desk once more and Newt finds himself feeling sorry for her. “Did you just butt in on the Investigation Team again?” The wizard asked, Goldstein were about to answer him when he started to speak once more.

“Where’ve you been?” He asks her, eyes narrowed. “What…?” Goldstein asks in an awkward tone.   
“Where’d she pick you up?” The man sudden asks him and Newt looks at him out of surprise. “Me?” He asks before quickly looking at Goldstein, who shakes her head, her expression one of desperation. The feeling that he just wanted to hug her rose up in Newt once more. “Have you been tracking them Second Salemers again?” The man asks when he didn’t get an answer out of her or him. “Of course not, sir.” Goldstein quickly answered him this time. A second pair of feet could be heard walking towards them and one of the men Newt had seen upstairs walked around the corner and towards them. “Afternoon, Mr Graves, sir!” The first wizard greeted and moved back a bit.

  
“Afternoon, ah – Abernathy.” Graved greeted the wizard with just a short nod of his head. “Mr Graves, sir, this is Mr Scamander – he has a crazy creature in that case and it got out and caused mayhem in a bank, sir.” Goldstein quickly spoke and Newt looks at her. “Let’s see the little guy.” Graves told her and Newt spins around to look at Graves. He opens up his mouth to speak but the wizard holds up his hand to silence him as Goldstein puts up his case on the table and throws the lid open. Newt had taken a step back in worry, but seeing the aghast look on the witch face got him a bit worry. He steps forward and looked over their shoulders and his eyes grow big.

  
Instead of looking into his case he was looking at different pastries. Seeing this, a wave of horror were washing over him. “Tina…” Was the only thing Grave said before he turns to leave the room once more. Newt could feel how the Goldstein witch was looking at him now, however, his eyes were on the case and he was worried. He couldn’t remember last time he had been this worried.


	5. Chapter 5

After what had happened in the office, Tina had been sent away for the day and she had pulled Newt with her once more. They were walking down on of the many streets of New York and she was carrying the case. “I can’t believe you didn’t Obliviate that man! If there’s an inquiry I’m finished!” She suddenly speaks up, she had a hard time keeping it all together now and she could feel how tears were close to fall. “So why would you be finished? I’m the one that’s –“ Newt starts to speak only to have Tina stop him midsentence. “I’m not supposed to go near the Second Salemers!” She explains, only too look at Newt in an odd way when she could she a horrified look on his face as he spins.

  
“What was that?” She asks him, she had seen something flying above them but it was gone before she could really see what it was. “Er- moth, I think. Big moth.” Newt answered her, Tina finds this explanation dubious. They round a corner to find a crows gathered in front of a crumbling building. People are shouting, others are hurriedly evacuating the building. Newt and Tina outskirts of the crowd, listening to how the No-Maj were talking at the same time in a chance to tell the policeman what had happened. Tina is now looking up at the ruined building and her eyes soon lands on a small flying creature that she is very sure isn’t a big moth.

  
Looking around herself once more, Tina realises that Newt had disappeared from the crowd and she could not help but to curse under her breath. Turning her head towards the building once more she heads for it. “Mr Scamander!” Tina calls out as she runs up the stairs, looking around herself she finds a door open and she heads for it. Entering the room just in time to see Newt closing the lid of his case. He tried to look innocent and composed where he was sitting on the bed. “It was open?” She asks him. “Just a smidge…” Was the answer he gave her with a tiny smile.

  
“The crazy Niffler thing’s on the loose again?” She asks him, her eyes narrowed at this. “Er - it might be-“ Newt answered her once more, his smile gone once more. “Then look for it. Look!” Tina tells him, she could feel how she was starting to get annoyed with him once more. At the sound of someone moans, makes Tina drop the case she was holding onto and rushes over to the man that was laying on the floor. “His neck’s bleeding, he’s hurt! Wake up, Mr No-Maj…” Tina tried to wake the man up, only to let out a guttural scream as a small creature comes scuttling out from under a cabinet and latches onto her arm. She managed to move in the last second and the creature flies through the air towards Newt who catches the creature by the tail and grappling it into the case.

  
“Mercy Lewis, what is that?” Tina asks him, she was still in shock. “Nothing to worry about. That is a Murtlap.” Newt answered her as he closes his case once more. “What else have you got in there?” Tina asks him and her eyebrows were narrowed once more, in the moment however she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer. “You!” A voice behind her and Tina turns around to look at the No-Maj who was looking at Newt. “Hello.” Newt answered carefully. “Easy, Mr –“ Tina starts to say as she moves towards him once more. “Kowalski… Jacob…” He answered her and Tina shakes his hand.

  
Seeing how Jacob recoils in fear all of a sudden, Tina quickly turns around to see Newt holding his wand towards Jacob. Tina moves so she was in between the wand and Jacob. “You can’t Obliviate him! We need him as a witness.” Tina tells Newt, her eyes on him and she could see how the British wizard lowers his wand and looks away. “I’m sorry - you’ve just yelled at me the length of New York for not doing it in the first place…” Newt comments and Tina couldn’t help but to feel a little sorry for him over that. “He’s hurt. He looks ill!” She tells him, trying too keep in the moment at hand. “He’ll be fine. Murtlap bites aren’t serious.” Newt starts to explain as she puts away his wand once more.

  
As Jacob retches in to the corner, Tina looks at Newt in disbelief. “I admit that is a slightly more severe reaction than I’ve seen, but if I was really serious – he’d have…” Newt starts to say only to stop. “What?” Tina asks him, she wasn’t sure if she wanted an answer to that question or not by the look on his face. “Well, the first symptom would be flames out of his anus –“ Newt explains and Tina could see how Jacob looks up terrified once more. “This is balled up!” She tells him, getting annoyed once more. “It’ll last forty-eight hours at most! I can keep him if you want me to-“ Newt starts to explain once more and Tina looks at him with narrowed eyes.

  
“Oh, keep him? We don’t keep them!” She tells him before standing up, rubbing the bridge of her nose in a way to calm down. “Mr Scamander, do you know anything about the wizarding community in America?” She then asks him after taking a deep breath. “I do know a few things, actually. I know you have rather backwards laws about relations with non-magic people. That you’re not meant to befriend them, that you can’t marry them, which seems mildly absurd to me.” Newt explains and Tina lift one eyebrow at this. “Who’s going to marry him?” She couldn’t help but to point at the No-Maj beside her. “You’re both coming with me –“ She then adds. “I don’t see why I need to come with you –“ Newt tells her as Tina tries to lift the now partially conscious Jacob from the floor.

  
“Help me!” She more or less ordered Newt when she had a hard time and Newt walks over to help her, something that did surprise her. “I’m… I’m dreaming right? Yeah… I’m tired, I never went to the bank. This is just some big nightmare, right?” Jacob mumbles. “For the both of us, Mr Kowalski.” Tina tells him and she glanced towards Newt before they Disapparate from the room.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tina Apparate the three of them further down the street she and her sister lived at, Jacob was between her and Newt. “Take a right here…” Tina tells the two as they were walking. As the group round a corner, Tina hurries them to hide behind a large repair truck. From here she peers at a house across the street. “Okay - before we go in – I’m not supposed to have men on the premises.” Tina explains to Newt. “In that case, Mr Kowalski and I can easily seek other accommodation-“ Newt starts to say and tries to move away with Jacob. “Oh no, you don’t!” She tells him and quickly grabs Jacob’s arm and pulls him across the road, making it a bit hard for Newt to follow. “Watch your step.” Tina tells Jacob when they walk into the road.

  
Coming to a stop in front of the building, Tina pulls out her key to unlock the door. Carefully she opens up the door and looks inside to make sure her landlady wasn’t around before she starts to push the two men into the house. Pointing towards the stairs, Newt took over the hold of Jacob as they carefully moved up and Tina followed after. “Is that you, Tina?” A voice suddenly calls from down stairs, making the three of them freeze up and Tina could see that Newt made a signal to Jacob to be quiet. “Yes, Mrs Esposito!” Tina called back down, not happy over having to lie to her landlady. “Are you alone?” Mrs Esposito asked once more and this time Tina rolled her eyes. “I’m always alone, Mrs Esposito!” She called back down again, only for her eyes to land on Newt who to her surprised was looking back at her.

  
Hearing how her landlady returned to her own room once more Tina nod her head and Newt started to move once more with Jacob. Once at the door, Tina pulls out her wand and points at the door and it opens up by itself. She carefully pushes the two men into the apartment and closes the door after her. Although impoverished, the apartment is enlivened by workaday magic. An iron is working away on its own in a corner, and a clothes horse revolves clumsily on its wooden legs in front of the fire, drying as assortment of underwear. Magazines are scattered around.

  
Out of the corner of her eye, Tina could see her sister standing in a silk slip, supervising the mending of a dress on a dressmaker’s dummy. “Teenie- you brought men home?” Queenie points out, looking quite interested at the two men. “Gentlemen, this is my sister.” Tina tells Newt and Jacob as she looks the two of them, turning her head back to her sister she narrows her eyes a bit. “You want to put something on, Queenie?” She then asks her. “Oh, sure-“ Was the only answer Queenie gave her, she runs her wand up the dummy and the dress runs magically up her body. The unconcern her sister display around men were starting to get Tina more frustrated once more and she starts to tidying the apartment up.

  
Walking over to her sister, Tina throws away the things she had picked up. “So, who are they?” Queenie asks, her eyes on her sister once more. “That’s Mr Scamander. He’s committed a serious infraction of the National Statue of Secrecy –“ Tina starts to explain to her sister who looks at her with big eyes, it being clear that she was somewhat impressed over this. “He’s a criminal?” She asks and Tina rolls her eyes. Of course this was something her sister would find interesting. “- Uh huh, and this is Mr Kowalski, he’s a No-Maj –“ Tina continued as she started to take of her jacket properly.

  
“A No-Maj? Teen - what are you up to?” Her sister asks, keeping her voice low and the interest in her eyes had now turned into worry. “He’s sick – it’s a long story – Mr Scamander has lost something, I’m going to help him find it.” Tina finally finished and she glanced towards Newt, finding him standing awkwardly at the window. Jacob suddenly staggers, very sweaty and unwell, this action made Queenie runs to him and Tina hovers behind her, a bit worried over it all. “You need to sit down, honey?” Queenie asks in the same moment as Jacob falls onto the sofa. “Hey he hasn’t eaten all day. And – aww, that’s through. He didn’t get the money he wanted for his bakery. You bake, honey? I love to cook.” Queenie starts to speak, Tina looking between Jacob and her sister.

  
“You’re a Legilimens?” Newt suddenly spoke up and Tian looks at him, surprise to see the small spark of interest in his eyes. “Uh huh, yeah. But I always have trouble with your kind. Brits. It’s the accent.” Queenie answered him, she was looking up at him when she did. “You know how to read minds?” Jacob somehow managed to get out and all eyes were on him once more. “Aww, don’t worry, honey. Most guys think what you think the first time they see me.” Queenie tells him with a smile before playfully gestures towards him with her wand. “Now, you need food.” She tells him before turning around.

  
Tina helps Queenie in the kitchen. Ingredients come floating out of the cupboards as Queenie enchants them into the components of a meal – carrots and apples chop themselves, pastry rolls itself and pans stir. “Hot dog… again?” Queenie then asks after a few minutes of silence and Tina rolls her eyes. “Don’t read mu mind!” She tells her younger sister, knowing fully well that it was no use telling her that anyway. “Not a very wholesome lunch.” Queenie points out and Tina points her wand at the cupboards. Dishes, assorted cutlery and glasses come flying out, setting themselves on the table with a little prodding from her wand. “Hey, Mr Scamander, you prefer pie or strudel?” Queenie suddenly asks and at this Tina looks up.

  
Her eyes lands on Newt who had his hand on the doorknob, looking embarrassed and his hand falls from the doorknob once more. The hand lands right beside the other one as he fiddles a little bit with the cases handle. “I really don’t have a preference.” Newt answered, his eyes meet Tina’s for a second before he looks down once more. For some reason Tina couldn’t help but to feel disappointed and hurt that Newt had tried too sneak out of the house. A sudden crash could be heard and Tina was being pulled back into reality and she looks at her sister who was looking back at her with wide eyes, a half done strudel was laying on the table.

  
“No!” Queenie said, her eyes big and Tina realised what her sister had found in her head. “Told you not to read my mind.” Tina simply told her sister, but it was already to late. “It can’t be! Show me!” Queenie was almost jumping up and down out of excitement now. ‘Not now!’ Tina told her sister in her mind but Queenie had grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards the next room. Pushing Tina in there she turns to look at the guys. “Neither of you move!” She tells them in a warning tone before following after Tina. 


	7. Chapter 7

Newt stayed at the door, looking after the two sisters as they disappeared into the next room. To say that he wasn’t worried over the sudden change in the young blond witch would be a big lie. He had heard how she had asked Jacob if he prefers strudel before she started to make one, then she had frozen up in her spell and the pastry fell to the table and her head turns towards her sister. Tina had looked just as surprised over it all as he felt and it had seemed that she had been lost in her own mind for a few minutes. Feeling Jacobs eyes on him, Newt looked down at his case once more, glancing a bit towards the door. Would he dear to make another attempt to run? He didn’t really have time to be standing around here, his creatures were out there somewhere and they needed him.

  
Before Newt had a chance to make up his mind he saw how the strudel that had ended up on the table disappeared and another one was in the making. Glancing up he could see that the two sister had returned and the light in the room dimed down as Tina lights candles on the table and Newt could feel how Picket was moving a bit in his breast pocket. “Well, sit down, Mr Scamander, we’re not going to poison you.” Tina tells him in a low voice and Newt looks at her. She was leaning towards her chair as she looked at him. Feeling how Jacob also looked at him Newt slowly moved over to the table. Carefully he puts down his case beside the chair before he joins the others at the table.

  
Queenie took the lead during the dinner, talking about almost everything. Newt kept silence as much as he could, keeping his eyes to the his plate and tried to keep him mind as empty as possible. Something in this moment wasn’t all to hard. Hearing how the catch of his case opens up by itself once more, Newt leans down and pushes it shut. He really should fix that problem one of these days. Looking back up again he could see how Queenie and Jacob seemed to hit it of quite good. The two of them were sitting in front of one another and Newt had tuned them out a while ago, not really sure if he should be there to listen to their talk in the first place.

  
As Newt glanced up he could see that Tina was looking at him and Newt quickly looked away once more, feeling even more uncomfortably in the moment. “I’m not flirting.” Queenie then said and Newt could see how she was leaning back in her chair. Looking towards Tina once more, Newt realised she must have been thinking the line. “I’m just saying- don’t go getting attached, he’s going to have to be Obliviated!” Tina tells her own sister before she looks over at Jacob once more. “It’s nothing personal.” She tells him. Glancing towards Jacob, Newt could see that he was suddenly pale and sweaty again and he got worried. “Oh, hey, you okay, honey?” Queenie asks with worry in her voice and Newt briskly gets up from behind the table, ending up standing behind his chair feeling a bit awkward when all eyes were on him.

  
“Miss Goldstein, I think Mr Kowalski could do with an early night.” Newt starts to say before he takes a deep breath to calm his rising heart. “And beside, you and I will need to be up early tomorrow morning to find my Niffler, so –“ He then continued to speak only to be interrupted. “What’s a Niffler?” Queenie asks and she looks towards Tina. “Don’t ask.” She answered her sister and it was quite clear she was a bit put out. “Okay, you guys can bunk in here.” She then tells Newt as she moves towards the back room. Newt looks at her out of surprise and Tina lifts one eyebrow as she looked back at him. Taking hold of his case he walks over to Jacob to help the Muggle to his feet properly and walks towards the back room.

  
Two twin beds was standing in the room as he entered and Tina left them without a single word. Newt leads Jacob to one of the beds before putting down his case under the bed before entering it himself. He pulled the blanket up high and made sure his back was towards Jacobs. Hearing how someone was walking towards the room a few minutes later, Newt kept his eyes on the wall in front of him. There was a small knock on the door before it slides open once more. “I thought you might like a hot drink?” He could hear Tina speak before entering the room.

  
He didn’t move however. “Hey, Mr Scamander. Look, cocoa!” He could hear Jacob saying right before he hard how Tina must have put down his cup on the table beside the bed he was laying in. He could feel her frustration and had to fit with himself not to move around. “The toilet’s down the hall to the right.” He could hear Tina speak once more. “Thanks…” Jacob answered her before the door closes once more. “Very much…” Jacob then adds in a very low voice. The moment the door closes however, Newt moves from the bed and he pulls out the case once more and opens up the lid.

  
He quickly steps into the case and starts to walk down the stairs. Hearing how Jacob lets out a small scream of alarm Newt moves his hands up from the case. Beckoning him to follow him. When Jacob didn’t come Newt reached up his hand once more and waves once more. “Come on.” He calls out before walking down the last few stops on the ladder into the shed. Once in his own world he took in a deep breath of the air and he could feel how he was starting to calm down more and more.

  
Hearing how Jacob falls down behind him he turns around to look at the Muggle. “Will you sit down.” Newt instructed and nods his head towards a crate behind him. “That’s good.” He could hear Jacob answering as he was looking around himself in the shed. Newt moves forward to examine the bite on Jacob’s neck. “Ah, that’s definitely the Murtlap. You must be particularly susceptible. See, you’re a Muggle. So our physiologies are subtly different.” Newt explains to him as he then busies himself at his work station, using plants and the contents of various bottles to create a poultice, which he rapidly applies to Jacob’s neck. “Oww…” He could hear the man hiss out. “Now stay still. Now that should stop the sweating.” Newt told him before reaching for his workplace to grab something.

  
“And one of those should sort the twitch.” He then tells Jacob and hands him some pills. Newt starts to remove his waistcoat, undone his bow tie and lowered his braces. He picks up a meat cleaver and hacks hunks of the meat off a large carcass, before tossing them into the bucket. “Take that.” Newt then said as he hands the bucket towards Jacob before his attention was on a spiny cocoon, which he slowly begings to squeeze. AS he does so, the cocoon emits a luminous venom, which Newt collects into a glass vail. “Come on…” His voice was low as he spoke to the cocoon. “What you got there?” He could hear Jacob ask behind him. “Well this - the locals call a ‘Swooping Evil’ - not the friendliest of names. It’s quite an agile fellow.” Newt starts to explain, as if to demonstrate, Newt flicks the cocoon, which unravels, dangling elegantly from his finger.

  
“I’ve been studying him. And I am pretty sure his venom could be quite useful if properly diluted. Just to remove bad memories, you know.” He then adds. Without warning, Newt throws the Swooping Evil towards Jacob. The creature bursts out from its cocoon, a bat-like, spikey and colourful creature- which howls in Jacob’s face before Newt recalls it. Jacob recoils dramatically and Newt smiles a little at the reaction from the Muggle. “Probably shouldn’t let him loose in here, thought.” He then adds, still smiling and points towards his head.


	8. Chapter 8

“Teen, let me see it.” Queenie pressed once more when they where alone once more. Tina rolls her eyes and sits down on her bed. She had chosen her pyjamas to make sure the soulmate mark would not be seen, she didn’t want to see it. Seeing it when she had changed had been enough. ‘Oh… So sorry.’ The letters read on her under arm and she had quickly pulled on her top to hide them once more. How could she have ended up with a man like him as a soulmate, not to mention the fact that he didn’t seem to care at all that they were soulmates the way he was acting. “Tina!” She could hear Queenie call out, pulling her back into the reality once more. Looking at her younger sister she could see that she was in fact looking at her with worry. “Stay out of this Queenie.” Tina tells her before falling backwords onto the bed.

  
Taking a deep breath, Tina closes her eyes in a try to calm down. The only problem was that all she saw was Newt. She let’s out a frustrated sigh before opening up her eyes once more to stare at the sealing. Feeling how her sister sat down beside her Tina glanced towards her. “Maybe he just have really good pain level and haven’t realised anything yet?” Queenie points out and Tina shakes her head. “It’s not something you miss.” She answered Queenie in a low voice. “I’m just cursed.” She tells her in a heavy sigh and Queenie looks at her with narrowed eyes. “Do not say that!” She tells her sharply before rising up once more.

  
“Where are you going?” Tina asks, sitting up herself to look at her sister. “Make some more cocoa.” Queenie simply answered before she leaves the room and Tina shakes her head. Once alone her mind goes back to the dinner, she had kept her eyes on Newt during the whole thing, every time Newt had looked back at her she could feel how she was growing warmer. Then he had suddenly opened up his mouth and reminded her of the problems that was waiting for her in the morning and Tina closes her eyes once more. Why had did she always find problem where ever she was going.

  
She had been hoping that capturing him and his crazy creatures would make it up for what she had done. To get her work as an Auror back, but even that had been pushed even more away from her now. Hearing how Queenie enters the room once more she looks up and smiles a little towards her sister as she takes the cup she was handed. Taking a careful sip of the hot drink she couldn’t do anything else but to smile, she really needed that drink. The two sisters sits in silence and drinks the hot cocoa, something they had not done in a long time and Tina realised just how much she had missed this. She was about to speak when a sudden roar could be heard and the two sisters looks at one another. Tina quickly puts down the cup before moving towards the window to open it up.

  
The cold from outside hit her but she only ignored it in that moment, Queenie joined her side a few seconds later and the two of them looked into the night. “What was…” She could hear Queenie whisper beside her as yet another roar was echoing between the house and Tina turns around. She had a strong feeling about what was going on and there was only one way to find out if she was right or not. Reaching the room where she had left Newt and Jacob she throws the door open to see an empty room, all evidence that the two men had been there was gone. Furious, Tina storms off to get dressed. “But we made ‘em cocoa…” She could hear Queenie saying in a sad voice.

  
“I’ll be back later!” Tina calls to Queenie once she had changed. She is heading for the door and was pulling on her coat as she heard her sister entering the kitchen. “Be careful!” She could hear Queenie call out from behind her as she closes the door. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down a bit, Tina starts to move down the stairs and out into the cold night once more. Looking around herself, she realised she didn’t really know where she should start looking for the two missing men. Hearing the roar once more she figured she would start with looking there and headed down the street. A few minutes of walking took her to a site she never thought she would ever see. The New York police was trying to somehow control a lion in the middle of the street.

  
Shaking her head, Tina turns and starts to head for Central Park. That was the only place where the Lion could have come from and if it’s out now it means something must have let it out. A sudden memory from when Tina was young made her stop walking all of a sudden. A memory of a boy trying to sneak in to one of the animals cages in the zoo. Pushing the memory away for now, Tina starts to move once more. She didn’t have time to lose herself in old memories in a moment like. Reaching the park Tina come to a stop, seeing the sight in front of her. Keeping hidden, Tina could see how Newt help Jacob to his feet once more before the two of them walks towards the bridge.

  
“In you hop.” Tina could hear Newt say and as she looks over the bridge she could see how both Jacob and Newt enters the case and the lids closes. Quickly moving down from the bridge and towards the case, Tina sits down on it to make sure the two men didn’t escape. She takes a deep breath and looks down on the case. All of a sudden she was lost, she didn’t know what she should do. One part of her wanted just to take the case back with her home, another part was screaming that she should take the case to MACUSA. Taking in another deep breath, Tina stood up and took hold of the case and started to walk. Her feet was taking her towards MACUSA she realised after a few minutes of walking.

  
Tina is hurrying along, clutching the case. Street lights start going out around her. She stops, feels something pass in the darkness – turns, staring and she was starting too get a bit scared. “Come on Tina, you are a trained Auror. You got this.” She tells herself and she starts to walk once more. Seeing how the Woolworth Building Tina let’s out a breath of relief and she heads for the doors, there is no turning back now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!

Tina didn’t know what to do or think in this moment. She was leaning towards the cage wall, her eyes on Newt who was sitting in the corner, his head in his hands. “I am so sorry about your creatures, Mr Scamander. I truly am.” She tells him, feeling how she was close to crying in this moment. Newt on the other hand didn’t answer or move, something that made Tina feel even worse about it all. She had totally screwed things up this time. He wasn’t going to trust her now, was that really what she wanted. For this man to trust her? “Can someone please tell me what this Obscurial Obdcurius thing is?” Jacob asks and it was clear he was a bit worried. “There hasn’t been one for centuries –“ Tina starts to explain.

  
“I met one in Sudan three months ago.” Newt finally spoke up and Tina looks at him, surprised to hear him both speak and that he had meet one not that long ago. “There used to be more of them but they still exist. Before wizards went underground, when we were still being haunted by Muggles, young wizards and witches sometimes tried to suppress their magic to avoid persecution. Instead of learning to harness or to control their powers, they developed what was called and Obscurus.” Newt continued to explain before trailing of.

  
“It’s an unstable, uncontrollable dark force that busts out and – and attacks… and then canishes…” Tina explains to Jacob when she sees the confusion on his face. As she was explaining this, she realises that it all fit in. The mysterious attacks in New York than no one has seen or could explain. “Obscurials can’t survive long, can they?” She then asks, turning to look at Newt once more and she could see him fiddling with his fingers.

  
“There’s no documented case of an Obscurial surviving past the age of ten. The one I met in Africa was eight when she –“ Newt started to explain only to trail of once more and he took a deep breath. “She was eight when she died.” He then finished. Tina looked at Newt and all she wanted too do was to go over to him and hug him. He looked so small and broken where he was sitting. “What are you telling me here – that Senator Shaw was killed by a – by a kid?” Jacob asks in surprise, Newt didn’t answer him but it was clear from his eyes that his silence meant yes.

  
Tina slowly moves over to Newt and sits down beside him, seeing how he looks at her out of surprise from the corner of her eyes. “If you hade another chances. Do you think you could save this kid?” She asked him in a low voice. Newt nods his head, a bit confused over her sudden question. “Then we will make sure you get a chance to do what is needed to be done.” She tells him, giving him a reassuring smile. Newt blinks slowly a few times as he looked at her, the confusion was still there but she could see that he was starting to realise what she had told him and nods his head. At his nod, Tina couldn’t help but to smile more.

  
Hearing feet walking towards them made Tina stand up quickly and Newt slowly followed her up. Two witches is coming towards the cell and Tina could see that they were both dressed in white and she swallows down a lump, those white robes didn’t mean anything good. “It’s time.” One of them said as she opens up the cell door to let Tina and Newt out.

“It was good to make your acquaintance, Jacob, and I hope you get your bakery.” Tina could hear Newt call out as they were being lead into one of the interrogation rooms. The room was small, bare, black walls and windowless and Newt was being put down on one of the two chairs. Graves enters the room and takes the other chair and he puts down a couple of files on the table between him and Newt.

  
“You’re an interesting man, Mr Scamander.” Graves starts to say. “Mr Graves-“ Tina started to say, she had to make her former boss see the truth. However, Graves holds a finger to his lips, signalling for her to be silent. The gesture is patronising, but authoritative. Before she fully realised what she was doing she stepped back once more and Graves examines the file on his desk. “You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life –“ Graves then continued too speak. “That was an accident!” Newt quickly pointed out, only to be ignored by Graves. “-With a beast. Yet one of you teachers argued strongly against your expulsion. Now, what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?” Graves finished and he looks at Newt who Tina could see was looking down. “I really couldn’t say.” Was the low answer he gave.

  
“So setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose here was just another accident, is that right?” Graves asks, his eyes on Newt. “Why would I do it deliberately?” Newt asks back and he lifts his eyes up a bit and even Tina couldn’t help but too look at Graves. “To expose wizardkind. To provoke war between the magical and non-magical worlds.” Graves answered him as if it was the most clear thing. “Mass slaughter for the greater good, you mean?” Newt asks him once more. “Yes. Quite.” Graves answered and Tina couldn’t help but to feel that something was very wrong in all of this.

  
“I’m not one of Grindewald’s fanatics, Mr Graves.” Newt answered him simply and for a second Tina thought she saw something change within Graves eyes. But as soon as it had been there it was gone once more. “I wonder what you can tell me about this, Mr Scamander.” He continued to ask, with a slow move of this hand, Graves raises up the Obscurus from Newt’s case. He brings it onto the desk – it is pulsing, swirling and hissing. Tina could feel how her eyes grows big at the sight of it and she could see how Graves reaches a hand towards the Obscurus – he’s utterly fascinated. At this sudden close proximity, the Obscurus swirls faster, bubbling and shrinking backwards.

  
Moving her eyes way from the Obscurus and towards Newt, she finds that he had turned around in his chair to look directly at her. “It’s an Obscurus –“ He starts to say and Tina’s eyes were growing big once more. “But, it’s not what you think. I managed to separate it from the Sudanese girl as I tried to save her – I wanted to take it home, to study it –“ He continued to speak once more and Tina puts her head to the side, still in chock but at the same time she wasn’t all to surprised over the fact that he had wanted to study it. “But it cannot survive outside that box, it could not hurt anyone, Tina!” He then finished and Tina could feel how she relaxed at this.

  
“So it’s useless without the host?” Graves asks and Tina could see how Newt quickly turns around to look at Graves once more, his eyes narrowed. “”’Useless? Useless?’ That is a parasitical magical force that killed a child. What on earth would you use it for?” He asks, anger dripping from his voice and Tina was surprise to hear and see the anger in the normally shy man. She lifts her eyes up to look at Graves and she is once more sure that something is very wrong about all of this. Graves stands up once more. “You fool nobody, Mr Scamander. You brought this Obscurus into the city of New York in the hope of causing mass disruption, breaking the Statute of Secrecy and revealing the magical world –“ Graves starts to explain.

  
“You know that can’t hurt anyone, you know that!” Newt calls out, still angry over it all. “- You are therefore guilty of a treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced to death. Miss Goldstein, who has aided and abetted you –“ Graves continued and Tina could feel how her eyes were growing once more out of fear and worry. “No, she’s done nothing of the kind –“ Newt calls back and he was standing up in his chair now, even more angry than before. “-She receives the same sentence.” Graves finally and the two executioners step forwards. They calmly, intrusively, press the tips of their wands into Newt and Tina’s necks. Tina is overcome with shock and fear that she can barely speak.

  
She had failed her sister and she had failed Newt. This wasn’t what she had thought would happen. “Just do it immediately. I will inform President Picquery myself.” Graves instructs the executioners. “Tina.” She could hear Newt saying and she looks over at him, seeing fear and worry shining from his eyes as he looked at her. “Shhh. Please.” Graves said, again placing his finger to his lips and waves them out of the room. The executioners was leading them a long black metallic corridor leads into a pure white cell, which consists of a chair suspended magically over a square pool of rippling potion. Newt and Tina are forced into this room by the executioners. A guard stands at the door.

  
“Don’t do this – Bernadette – please –“ Tina started to speak, somehow finally finding her voice once more and her eyes was in the square pool in front of her. “It don’t hurt.” The woman tells her as she leads Tina towards the edge of the pool and she starts to panic. The executioner raises a wand and carefully extracts Tina’s happy memories from her head and in an instant Tina calms down, her eyes still on the pool in front of her. Seeing how the pool the started to change in front of her eyes and memories from when she was little and her mother was playing in front of her made her smile. “Momma…” She whispered out. “Don’t that look good. You wanna get in? Huh?” The woman beside Tina asks and she nods her head at that the woman helps Tina into a chair.

  
Her memories starts to change once more and Tina just watch it all, smiling big as the good memories was being played in front of her. Suddenly the memories was changing under her and the face of Mary Lou was showing, the woman was pointing up at Tina and she could hear how the woman was screaming witch. This made Tina return back to reality once more and she was quickly standing up in the chair out of fear for the pool. “MR SCAMANDER!” She hears herself scream.


	10. Chapter 10

The liquid has now turned into a black bubbling death potion. It rises up, surrounding Tina on her chair, she tries desperately to regain her balance. “DON’T PANIC!” Newt calls back at her and she couldn’t help but to roll her eyes at that. “WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO INSTEAD?” She calls back, looking down at the liquid. Newt makes a strange tutting sound and Tina could see a creature flying around her and the pool. “Jump…” Newt tells her and Tina looks at the creature before looking back at Newt once more. “ARE YOU CRAZY?” She calls out, her eyes big.

  
“Jump on him.” Newt explains, he was standing on the edge of the pool watching the creature as it circles around and around Tina and he turns to look at her. “Tina, listen to me. I’ll catch you. Tina!” He tells her and for once he was keeping her eye. The liquid has now risen up in waves to Tina’s full height now and she lose sight of Newt, fair was growing once more within her. “I’ll catch you. I’ve got you Tina…” She could hear Newt speak, he was speaking in a calm voice as he do. “Go!” He then suddenly calls out.

  
Tina jumps in between two of the waves, just as the creature passes. She lands on its back, only inches away from the swirling liquid, then hops quickly forwards, straight into Newt’s open arms. Newt was quick to pull her closer to him and moves her away from the edge of the pool and she could hear how he let’s out a breath of relief. Looking up, she realises they were very close and their eyes meet once more. A spark was rushing through Tina’s body at this close contact. Newt raises his hand and the creature returns to him once more and Tina could see how it turned into a cocoon.

  
“Come on!” Newt then tells her as he grabs hold of her hand and heads for the exit. Hand in hand, the two of them charge through the basement corridors. Suddenly accosted by the group of Aurors, they turn, darting behind pillars, just missing the fired curses and spells. Newt again sends out the creature, which swirls overhead, flying in and out of pillars, blocking curses and knocking Aurors to the ground. The creature uses its proboscis to probe in one of the Auror’s ears. “LEAVE HIS BRAIN!” Newt calls out when he sees what is happening. “Come on! Come on!” He then adds before dragging Tina with him once more.

  
The creature was once more flying after, blocking curses as it goes. “What is that thing?” Tina had to ask as they were running. “Swooping Evil.” Newt answered her and Tina couldn’t help but to laugh a little at this. “Well, I love it!” She told him and she could see how Newt was smiling at this. The two of them sprint round one of the corners and almost collide with Jacob and Queenie. The four friends look at one another, fear and panic was in all of their faces. “Get in!” Queenie then told them as she holds out Newt case.

  
Holding out his arm once more, Newt collected his Swooping Evil as Queenie puts down the case and Jacob was the first one to enter it. Newt was the next person to enter, his was still holding onto Tina and as she started to enter the case she looks at her sister. Queenie gives her a grin as she looked at her sister and Tina just shakes her head before disappearing down the case. Newt made sure Tina landed on the floor of the shed properly before he finally let’s go of her hand, an act Tina was a bit disappointed in. “Good to see that you are still with us Jacob.” She could hear Newt say before holding out his hand to the No-Maj took it.

  
Tina took the moment to look around herself in the small shed, this was not what she had expected to see when she entered the case. The shed was a mess, things everywhere and it didn’t seem like he had any order what so over in the mess. Feeling how her energy was starting to run out, she leaned towards the ladder and she could feel a pair of eyes on her once more. “Here, sit down here.” Newt told her before pulling out a crater so she could sit down. She smiled up at him before sitting down. “You guys look like you hade seen better days.” She could hear Jacob comment and Tina just shake her head. “Yeah, this is not how I had planed any of this to go.” She answered him, feeling Newt’s eyes on her once more.

  
“Well, we are alive and that’s the main point in this moment.” He pointed out and Tina smiles towards him once more. “I see that you let out the Swooping Evil.” Jacob adds and Newt nods his head, finally looking away from Tina once more and she could almost feel that she was starting to blush do to his looks. “He was of great help.” Newt answered when he hold out his hand and the cocoon dangles from his finger. There was a small sound coming from Newt and Tina looks up to see something green looking up at Newt and it didn’t look all to happy with him. “Yes Pickett, you were of much help too.” Newt told the small creature who seemed to accept the apology.

  
There was a knock on the lid above them and it soon opened up once more. “We are in the clear.” Tina could hear Queenie calls out and the three of them slowly walked up the ladder once more, Newt being the last one to leave it. Looking around herself, Tina could see that Queenie had taken them to a rooftop somewhere and the fresh night air was very welcomed. Newt had walked over to the edge of the roof and steps up onto a ledge and stands looking over the immense city. Tina could see how Jacob and Newt walks over to the small shed and Tina decides to join Newt.

  
“Graves always insisted the disturbance were caused by a beast.” She started to speak, looking out over the city herself before turning too look at Newt once more. “We need to catch all your creatures, so he can’t keep using them as a scapegoat.” She then adds, still feeling guilty over everything that had happened. If she had just taken the case back to her apartment nothing of this would have happened. “There’s only one still missing. Dougal, my Demiguise.” Newt explains and he turns to look at her once more. “Dougal?” Tina couldn’t help but to ask him.

  
“Slight problem is that… um, he’s invisible.” Newt explains carefully and Tina couldn’t help but to laugh a little at that and smiled. “Invisible?” She managed to get out. “Yes – most of the time.. he does… um…” Newt tried to explain and Tina just smiles. “How do you catch something that –“ She starts to ask him instead. “With immense difficulty.” Newt answered the question she didn’t have time to ask and he was starting to smile now. “Oh…” Tina managed to get out and they smiled at each other – Tina could feel how the warmth between them was starting to grown and Newt was unable to stop staring at her as she smiled now. Tina takes a slow step towards him once more before remembering something that could help them, not that she was overly happy over it.

  
“Gnarlak!” She said and she could see confusion in Newt’s eyes at the sudden change. “Excuse me?” He asks her and Tina smiles a little. “Gnarlak - he was an informant of mine when I was an Auror! He used to trade in magical creatures on the side –“ She started to explain. “He wouldn’t happen to have an interest in paw prints would he?” Newt asks carefully and Tina grins. “He’s interested in anything he can sell.” She answered him.


	11. Chapter 11

Tina leads the group down an insalubrious back alley covered in bins, crates and discarded objects. She locates a set of steps leading to a basement apartment and motions them down. The steps appear to lead to a dead end: the doorway has been bricked up. Instead, a poster of a simpering debutante in evening dress, gazing at herself in a mirror, covers the end of the walkway. Tina and Queenie stand in front of this poster. They turn to each other and, in unison, raise their wands. As they do so, their work clothes transform into stunning flapper party dresses. Tina looks up at Newt, he could see that she was a bit embarrassed over her sudden change of clothing.

  
Newt was quite glad it was dark, because he was quite sure he was blushing at the sight. Ever since they had been put into the cell together they had somehow grown closer to one another and after what had happened in the death cell it just grow. He was more confused over his feeling more than ever now, he had never felt this with anyone before so why this would happen now and here is something he didn’t fully understand. He watched how Tina steps towards the poster and slowly raises her hand. As she does so, the eyes of the debutante move upwards, following her every move and Tina knocks slowly on the door four times.

  
Newt realising what’s about to happen and he points his wand towards his bow tie to fixe it up just as a hatch opens: the painted eyes of the debutante whip back to reveal the gaze of a suspicious guard. A door was opened up a second later and the group enters a seedy, low-ceilinged speakeasy for the down and out of New York’s magical community. Newt looks around himself at the different witches and wizards that was sitting around the bar and their wanted pictures hanging all around the walls. There was also a picture of Grindewald. Tina walks over to one of the empty tables and he follows after her, he didn’t want to let her out of his sight with a crowd like this.

  
Tina was looking around herself, worry in her eyes. “I’ve arrested half of the people in here.” She whispered out. “You can tell me to mind my own business…” Newt starts to ask, not sure why he is even bringing it up. “But I saw something in that death potion back there. I saw you – hugging – that Second Salem boy.” He continued, well it was to late now. “His name’s Credence.” Tina starts to explain, Newt a bit surprised that she is actually telling him. “His mother beats him. She beats all those kids she adopted, but she seems to hate him the most.” She continued. “And she was the No-Maj you attacked?” He asks carefully and Tina nods her head. “That’s how I lost my job. I went for her in front of a meeting of her crazy followers – they all had to be Obliviated. It was a big scandal.” Tina finished explaining and Newt took hold of her hand, feeling the same kind of spark that had gone through him when he had catch her in the death chamber.

  
Seeing how Queenie signals them from the other side of the room a second later, Newt let go of Tina’s hand once more and sat up straight and she did the same. Gnarlak was moving towards them, smoking a cigar and was smartly dressed, for a goblin, he has a sly, smooth demeanour like a mafia boss. He eyes the newcomers as he walks. As he reached their table he sits down and a House-elf hastily brings him a drink. “So – you’re the guy with the case full of monsters, huh?” He asks and Newt looks down a bit. “News travels fast. I was hoping you’d be able to tell me if there have been any sightings. Tracks. That sort of thing.” Newt asks, trying to keep as cool as possible.

  
“You’ve got a big price on your head, Mr Scamander. Why should I help you instead of turnin’ you in?” Gnarlak asks, eyeing him closely. “I take it I’ll have to make it worth your while?” Newt simply asks, this seemed to at least spark some interest in the goblins eyes. “Hmm – let’s consider it a cover charge.” He then said and Newt pulls out a couple of Galleons and slides them across the table towards Gnarlak, who barely looks up. “Huh – MACUSA’s offerin’ more’n that.” The goblin simply tells him. Newt pulls out a beautiful metal instrument and places it on the table. “Lunascope? I got five.” Gnarlak told him shortly. Newt starts to rummages in his coat pocket and then pulls out a glowing, frozen ruby egg instead. “Frozen Ashwinder egg!” He tells the goblin who finally looked interested.

  
“You see – now we’re –“ He starts to say before freezing up as his eyes ends up seeing something else. “- Wait a minute – that’s a Bowtruckle, right?” He asks, pointing towards Newts pocket and Newt quickly puts a hand over the pocket and feels how Pickett hides deeper down. “No.” Newt answered him shortly. “Ah, come on, that’s a Bowtruckle – they pick locks – am I right?” The goblin asks once more, very interested all of a sudden. “You’re not having him.” Newt told him shortly once more. “Well, good luck gettin’ back alive, Mr Scamander, what with the whole of MACUSA on your back.” Gnarlak told him as he gets up and walks away. “All right.” Newt told him in agony and he could feel how Tina was looking at him.

  
Newt extracts Pickett from his pocket. Pickett clings to Newt’s hands, madly clicking and whining. “Pickett…” Newt told the small creature as he slowly hands him over to Gnarlak. Pickett reaches his little arms forward, imploring Newt to take him back but Newt turns his head away, unable to watch Pickett being taken away. “Ah, yeah… Somethin’ invisible’s been wreakin’ havoc around Fifth Avenue. You may wanna check out Macy’s department store. Might help what you’re looking for.” Gnarlak answered the question Newt wanted. “Dougal…” Newt whispers before he looks at Gnarlak once more, suddenly serious once more.

  
“Right, one last thing. There’s a Mr Graves who works at MACUSA – I was wondering what you knew of his background.” Newt asks once more and he could see how Tina’s eyes grows a little do to the sudden question. There had been something about that man that didn’t feel right. Newt had heard stories about him from his brother but they didn’t seem to be correct now that he has meet the person face to face. “You ask too many questions, Mr Scamander. That can get you killed.” Gnarlak comments with a grin. “MACUSA ARE COMING!” The could suddenly hear someone screaming and Tina was quickly on her feet. “You tipped them off!” She calls out and Gnarlak stares at them before he starts to chuckle menacingly.

  
Quickly looking around himself, Newt could see how the faces on the Wanted posters changed to his and Tina’s. The guests that had been in the bar was starting do Disapparate in fear, only to be forced back by Aurors that had begun Apparating into the bar. Jacob and Queenie quickly joined his and Tina’s side. “Sorry, Mr Gnarlak –“ Jacob starts to say before he punches Gnarlak straight in the face, knocking him backwards. “- reminds me of my foreman!” Jacob then continued to say. Newt quickly scrambles to the floor to find Pickett, all around him people were running, diving away from the Aurors, trying to escape the bar. Newt finally finds Pickett on a table leg. Grabbing hold of him, Newt quickly moves over to the rest of the group once more. Seeing how Jacob grabs another shot of gigglewater and knocks it back. He giggles uproariously as Newt grabs his elbow and the group Disapparets.


	12. Chapter 12

Landing as close as they could get to the store Gnarlak had pointed out, Tina couldn’t help but to lean towards the wall to take a deep breath. Moving her wand over herself once more the dress turns into her normal working clothes once more and she could see that Queenie was doing the same. “That was a close call.” She finally managed to get out and the other three nods their heads at that. Moving away from the wall, she looks at Newt who was looking at the store. “Let’s go and get Dougal.” Tina tells him as she walks up beside him, Newt turns his head to look at her and he nods his head at that.

  
The four friends starts to move towards the store, Jacob somehow being the one leading the group this time around. The No-Maj suddenly comes to a stop when he sees a handbag sliding down the arm of the mannequin on it’s own accord. Tina, Newt and Queenie hurry up behind him to watch as the bag hovers in mid-air and floats off into the store. “That is Dougal alright.” Tina could hear Newt point out and she couldn’t help but to smile at that. Looking around herself she could see an alleyway not far from them and nods her head towards it. Finding a back door she pulled out her wand to unlock the door before they entered the store.

  
They entered the well-presented department store that had been decorated for Christmas, with aisles full of expensive jewellery, shoes, hats and perfume. Since the store had been closed for the night, all lights are off and no noises could be heard. The group quickly tiptoe through the store, coming to hide behind a large plastic Christmas display, all eyes on the floating handbag. “So Demiguises are fundamentally peaceful, but they can give a nasty nip if provoked.” Newt whispers to them and Tina had a feeling he knew that from his own experience. The Demiguise itself appears – a silvery-haired, orangutan-like creature, with a curious, wizened face – clambering over a display to reach a box of sweets. “You two… head that way.” Newt then whispers as he looks towards Jacob and Queenie.

  
“And try very hard not to be predictable.” Newt quickly adds, making both Jacob and Queenie to look at one another before starting to move towards the way Newt had told them to go. A small roar can be heard in the distant and Tina could see how Newt freezes up just a tiny bit at this. The Demiguise which, on hearing the sound, looks up towards the ceiling, before continuing to gather sweets, now shovelling them into its handbag. “Was that the Demiguise?” Tina whispers to Newt, just a little worried over it all. “No, I think it might be the reason that the Demiguise is here.” He answered as he starts to move towards the creature and Tina slowly moves after him. Realising it’s been spotted, the Demiguise turns and looks at Newt quizzically, before moving up a set of side stairs.

  
Newt carefully follows after his creature, smiling a bit and Tina couldn’t help but to smile with him as she follows after him. They soon finds themselves in a huge, dark attic-space, filled floor to ceiling with shelves packed with boxes of china: dinner service, teacups and general kitchenware. The Demiguise walks along the attic in a patch of moonlight. It glances around before stopping and emptying its handbag full of confectionery. “Its sight operates on probability, so it can foresee the most likely immediate future.” Newt explains to them as he himself slowly moves towards Dougal.

  
“So what’s it doing now?” Tina asks in a low voice as she keeps her eyes on Newt and Dougal. “It’s babysitting.” Newt explains and Tina could see how the Demiguise holds up one of the sweets, seeming to offer it up to someone or something. “What did you say -?” Tina asks, once more getting a bad feeling about all of this. “This is my fault. I thought I had them all – but I must have miscounted.” He tells her in a low and calm voice as Tina could hear how Jacob and Queenie joins them in the attic. Newt moves calmly forwards and kneels beside the Demiguise, which makes space for him in front of the sweets. Newt carefully places his case down beside him.

  
At a shift of light reveals the scales of a large creature hiding in the rafters of the attic makes Tina look up, her eyes growing big out of horror. “It was babysitting that?” She asks in disbelief. The face of a blue snake-like bird comes into sight, it was huge, coiled round and round itself to fill the entire attic roof-space. The creature moves slowly towards Newt and the Demiguise who, again, offers a sweet. Newt remains very still. “Occamies are choranaptyxic. So they – grow – to fill – available – space.” Newt slowly explains, as the Occamy spots Newt it cranes its head towards him and Newt holds up his hand, gently.

  
Tina could see how her sister moves slowly forward, her eyes on the Occamy. As she does so she accidentally kicks a tiny glass bauble on the floor, which jingles as it rolls. At the sound the Occamy rears up screeching. Newt tries to calm down the large creature as Tina takes a step back. “Woah! Woah!” Jacob and Queenie starts to move backwards themselves too and Dougal runs back and jumps into Jacob’s arms. Tina sees how the Occamy swoops, scooping Newt up onto its back as it violently trashes about the attic, sending shelves flying. Tina looks at the scene with horror in her eyes and she was suddenly worried for Newt.

  
“Right, we need an insect, any kind of insect – and a teapot! Find a teapot!” Newt calls out as he tries to hold onto the Occamy and Tina falls to the floor, army-crawls through the chaos, dodging falling items in a try to find what Newt had asked for. Seeing insect’s crawling around her she tried to catch one with no effect. Looking around herself she sees that both her sister and Jacob was doing the same thing so she changes direction and heads for a teapot. Finding one that was whole she stands up just in time too see that Jacob has manage to catch something.

  
“Teapot!” She calls out and at this noise, the Occamy rears its head once more, causing its tail to writhe, squashing and pinning Jacob, with the Demiguise, against one of the rafters. Tina looks across the room at Jacob, neither of them daring to move, swatches of Occamy scales between them now. The demiguise looks shiftily up to the side and promptly vanishes. Tina could see how Jacob slowly turns his head to follow the Demiguise’s gaze - only to find the Occamy’s face is inches away from his own, staring with full intensity at the cockroach in his hand.

  
Seeing how Newt slowly moves on top of the Occamy to look at Jacob, Tina was holding her breath feeling that another mistake right now could end very badly. “Roach in teapot…” Newt whispers quietly and Tina looks at him with big eyes before looking towards Jacob once more. “Shhh!” She could hear the No-Maj whisper as he carefully pats hits scales before he looks over at Tina. With a small nod of her head, Jacob throws the roach towards her. As he does, the Occamy’s body begings to move once more, uncurling and swirling around the room. Tina could see how Newt jumps of the Occamy’s back as she herself starts to move towards the middle of the room. Jumping over Occamy’s coils as she does, soon finding herself in the middle of the room, the cockroach falling perfectly into the teapot.

  
Looking up, Tina could see how the Occamy rears up, shrinking rapidly as it rises, before diving down head first. Tina lowers her head, bracing herself for a hit. Million of things was going through her head in that moment but for some reason, this moment wasn’t one she regret. When the nothing happened, she slowly moves her eyes to look up, only to see Newt racing towards her before jamming a lid on top of the teapot. Looking up at him properly, the two of them was breathing heavily and out of relief.

“Choranaptyxic. They also shrink to fit the available space.” Newt explains and Tina could hear how the Occamy was eating the roach in the teapot. “Tell me the truth – was that everything that come out of the case?” She asks him, taking a deep breath in the progress to calm her racing heart. “That’s everything – and that’s the truth.” Newt answered her and Tina smiles towards him.

  
Newt carefully takes hold of the teacup as he rose up, holding out a hand towards her with a smile. Taking hold of his hand, Newt helps her up to her feet once more and Tina could see the smile Queenie is giving them from behind Newt and she knew she would have to speak with her sister once more. “Let’s get out of here and find a safe place.” Tina tells them and Newt nods his head at this. “We need to get these two into their habitats too.” He told them, holding up the teapot once more and nods towards Dougal that was still riding on Jacobs back.


	13. Chapter 13

Once back in his case once more, Tina lost her breath once they stepped out from the shed. Looking around herself she felt that this was more like it. Jacob moves out of the shed first, he had already been down here properly she remembers and it was being clear that he knew his way around already.

“Would you like to put the Occamy back together with her sisters and brothers?” Newt asks beside her and Tina nods her head. At this Newt smiles as she removes the lid from the cup once more, reaching down his hand carefully he takes out the Occamy and hands it over to her. Carefully holding onto the creature, Newt leads her down towards their nest.

  
Reaching it, Tina couldn’t help but to smile at the other baby’s and she carefully puts down the once she was holding onto to. Feeling how Newt was watching her every move made her blush just slightly. Standing up once more, Tina starts to look around herself once more and her eyes lands on the Erumpent, now stamping through her enclosure. Jacob walks passed them and she could hear how he was chuckles at her expression. “Ouch!” Newt said in a low voice and Tina turns around to look at Newt as he pulls out Pickett from his pocket. “Right… I think we need to talk.” She could hear Newt tell the Bowtruckle as he walks away.

  
Taking in a deep breath, Tina starts to slowly walk around the case and her eyes soon lands on the Niffler and she let’s out a chuckle. Walking over to the small creature it looks up at her with big eyes and puts hits small paws on the gold coins that was right in front if it. “Oh, don’t worry. I wont take them.” She tells the Niffler who looks at her once more, it’s small nose moving as it was sniffing the air. Moving away from the Niffler she let her feet lead her, not really going anywhere but to only look around herself in this large case. The magic that had been put into something like this was large, and to managed something like this would take a lot of time.

  
Finding herself walking back towards the shed once more, Tina could see that Queenie and Newt was talking to one another and she starts to walk towards them. “What are you two talking about?” She asks them, smiling a little only to have the smile drop when she realised she had interrupted something important. “Ah nothing.” Newt comments and he was looking down. “School.” Queenie explains and Tina lifts one eyebrow at that. “School.” Newt adds too and Tina looks at him. “Did you say school?” Jacob asks as he walks towards them. “Is there a school? A wizardry school here? In America?” He then continued to ask and Tina could see how Queenie was smiling big.

  
“Of course – Illvermorny! It’s only the best wizard school in the whole world!” Queenie tells him with a proud smile. “I think you’ll find that the best wizarding school in the world is Hogwarts!” Newt comments and both Tina and Queenie looks at him at this. “HOGWASH.” Queenie comments and Newt looks up at her, only to have Queenie turning around to look at Tina with a big smile. “No!” Tina quickly tells her sister, knowing exactly what that smile meant. “Please Teenie!” Queenie said, pulling on a hurt puppy look. “Stop it! You know that one doesn’t work anymore.” Tina told her sister, she was trying to stand her ground only to lose a second later and she let her head fall forward.

  
Queenie jumps out of happiness and turns around once more, she starts to sing on the old school song and Tina soon joins in. Slowly lifting her eyes too see that Newt was looking at her with a small smile made her blush even more than she had already done. She wasn’t a singer and her sister knew that very well. Once the song comes to an end, both Newt and Jacob was clapping their hands. “I wanna be a wizard.” She could hear Jacob say and Newt was smiling big towards her and she lowered her head just like he usually do. Before either of them could say or do anything else there was a gigantic crack of thunder shaking them all.

  
Looking up behind Newt and Jacob, Tina could see a large bird she knew very well was a Thunderbird rise into the air, screeching, flapping its wings vigorously, the body turning into black and gold and the eyes were flashing. Newt quickly stands up, his eyes on the big bird, examining in concern. “Danger.” He said in a low voice before turning around and his eyes lands on Tina once more. “He senses danger.” He then explains and Tina quickly turns around and takes hold of her jacket just as Newt passed her to head up the ladder. One after another, the group walks up from the case to find themselves on yet another rooftop, underneath a large sign that said ‘SQUIRE’S’.

  
From the edge they could see the chaos that was happening below them. “Jeez… is that the Obscuria-thing?” Jacob asks, his eyes were large and sirens could soon be heard. “That’s more powerful than any Obscurial I have ever heard of…” Newt starts to explain as a loud explosion could be heard from a distant. Newt thrust his case into Tina’s hands and takes a journal from his pocket. Looking from the case in her hands and up at Newt she was a tiny bit surprise and worried over his sudden action. “If I don’t come back, look after my creatures. Everything that you need to know is in there.” He explains and Tina looks at him in chock. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard and Newt hands her his journal. “What?” Was the only thing she was able to get out, Newt wasn’t even looking at her now.

  
“They’re not killing it.” Newt finally said, turning his head too look at Tina one last time before he Disapparates. “NEWT!” Tina calls out as she takes a step forwards, looking at the spot where Newt had been standing and she could feel how she was starting to grow more and more worried once more. Turning around quickly, Tina slams the case into Queenie’s arms, she had made up her mind. She was not going to let Newt do this on his own. She could not lose him now. “You heard him – look after them.” She told her sister before she Dissaparets away.


	14. Chapter 14

The Obscurus screams and dives, bursting through the subway roof – for a split second, both Newt and Graves seem on the point of death as they lie on the tracks, cowering beneath this Dark force. Newt closes his eye and tries too keep an even breathing, something that was very heard after the attacks Graves had been sending him earlier. He knew that if he didn’t get out of here soon to take care of the wounds he would be a goner in one way or another. The one thing he was happy over was that Tina wasn’t with him right now. He didn’t know if he would have been able to handle things if she had ended up getting hurt too.

  
Freezing up a little, Newt started to wonder just when Tina’s well being had become this important to him? She shouldn’t be, he wasn’t going to be able to give this woman what she deserve and memories of the words on his upper arm was playing through his mind once more. Taking one more deep breath, Newt tried to rise up. He had to at least try to calm down Credence once last time before he was going to end. “CREDENCE, NO!” A voice suddenly calls out and Newt opens up his eyes, recognising Tina’s voice in a second. Newt could see how the Obscurus had frozen up just a few inches from Grave’s face. Slowly, ever so slowly, it rises back up, swirling more gently, staring at Tina. “Don’t do this – please.” Tina spoke once more, she was keeping her voice calm.

  
“Keep talking, Tina. Keep talking to him - he’ll listen to you. He’s listening.” Newt told her as he slowly tries to rise to his feet once more, very glad that his back was towards Tina so that she couldn’t see how much pain he was in. Looking up at the Obscurus once more, Newt could see that Credence himself was starting to take form, his eyes desperate and afraid as he looked at Tina. “I know what that woman did to you… I know what you’ve suffered… you need to stop this now… Newt and I will protect you…” Tina starts to speak once more and she was slowly walking towards them. At the mention of his own name, Newt looks back at Tina, only to see that she keep her eyes on Credence. She was holding up her hands in a gesture to show him that she didn’t mean him any harm.

  
“This man – he is using you.” Tina then adds as she points towards Graves that was standing up too now. “Don’t listen to her, Credence. I want you to be free. It’s all right.” Graves starts to speak but Newt could see that Credence didn’t listen to him anymore and he slowly walks over to Tina. “That’s it…” She said in a low and calming voice when she sees that Obscurus is beginning to shrink. Its dreadful face is becoming more and more human once more.

Suddenly however, Aurors begin pouring down the steps of the subway and into the tunnel and even more Aurors advance from behind Tina, all of them had their wands rised aggressively. “Shhhh! Don’t, you’ll frighten him.” Tina calls out to them and Newt could see that she was getting worried once more.   
The Obscurus lets out a terrible moan and begins to swell again. The station is crumbling around them.

Looking quickly at Tina, the two of them turns around, arms akimbo in a try to protect Credence. “Wands down! Anyone harms him – they’ll answer to me –“ They could hear Graves calls out. “Credence…” Newt could hear Tina say in a low voice from beside him. The Aurors beging pleting the Obscurus with spells just a few seconds later. Turning around, Newt could see Crendeve from within the black mass, his face contorted, screaming.

  
The Aurors continue to aim spells at the Obscurus, their efforts unrelenting and brutal. Under this pressure, the Obscurus finally seems to implode – a white ball of magical light taking over from the black mass. The force of the change sends Newt, Tina and the Aurors stumbling backwards. All power subsides. Only small tatters of black matter are left – floating through the air like feathers. Newt slowly gets up to his feet, his face on the spot where Credence had been, deep-felt grief was shooting through him. Hearing how Tina was crying behind him, he moves towards her and holds out his hand to her.

  
“You fools. Do you realise what you’ve done?” He could hear Graves calls out and Newt looks towards him, he could also feel how Tina moved slightly beside him. Madam Picquery emerges from behind the Aurors. “The Obscurial was killed on my orders, Mr Graves.” She told him in a steely ton.e “Yes. And history will surely not that, Madame President.” Graves points out, his tone threatening. “What was done here tonight was not right!” He then adds as he slowly walks up the platform. “He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj. He risked exposure of our community. He has broken one of our most sacred laws.” Pizquery answered him, her eyes were kept on Graves as he spoke. Feeling Tina’s hand in his own, Newt looks down at her and he could see a somewhat determination in her eyes and Newt helped her up to her feet once more. “A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter! A law that demands that we conceal our true nature! A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear lest we risk discovery! I ask you Madam President –“ Grave starts to speak once more, Tina lead Newt over to the platform too. Both of their eyes were kept on Graves as they were moving.

  
“- I ask all of you. Who does this law protect? Us?” Graves continued, pointing around himself at this. “Or them?” He then asks, this time pointing towards the roof to signal the No-Majs above. “I refuse to bow down any longer.” He then adds with a biter smile as he turns around to walk away. “Aurors, I’d like you to relieve Mr Graves of his wand and escort him back to –“ Picquery starts to order as Graves starts to walk away only to be stopped by a wall made of white light. A sneer of derision and irritation crosses Graves face before he turns around and starts to cast one spell after another towards the Aurors.

  
Spells fly back at him from all angels, but Graves parries them all and several Aurors are sent flying. A moment of triumph could bee seen in Graves eyes. With a quick look at Tina, Newt pulls out the cocoon from his pocket and releases it at Graves. The Swooping Evil soars around him, shielding Newt and the Aurors from Graves’s spells, giving Newt enough time to raise his wand. He moves his wand through the air: out flies a crackling rope of supernatural light that wraps itself around Graves like a whip. Graves tries to hold it off as it tightens but staggers, struggles and falls to his knees.

  
“Accio!” Newt could hear Tina calls out from behind him and Graves wand flies through the air into her hand. Graves turns his head around to look at the two of them, hatred was shining in his eyes. Both Newt and Tina slowly advance him and Newt rises his wand once more. “Revelio.” He whispered out, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Graves as he suddenly starts to transform. No longer was it Graves that was sitting in front of them but Grindewald instead and Picquery moves forward too. “Do you think you can hold me?” Grindewald asks as he looks up at the woman. “We’ll do our best, Mr Grindewald.” She answered him shortly.

  
Newt is taking a few steps back until his back meets the wall and he leans towards it, he could feel how the adrenaline was starting to run low and the pain was slowly taking over once more. Grindewald had been pulled up from the floor and was being led away by a group of Aurors that past Newt and he looks up at the dark wizard as he passed. “Will we die, just a little?” He could hear Grindewald ask before being pushed forwards once more. Newt turns his head to look after them, only to smile as he sees Queenie and Jacob coming down the stairs, Jacob holding onto his case. The moment Queenie’s eyes lands on her sister she rushes over to hug her.

  
“Hey… I figured somebody oughta keep an eye on this thing.” Jacob said as he hands the case back to Newt. “Thank you.” Newt told him, glad to have his case back. “We owe you an apology, Mr Scamander. But the magical community is exposed! We cannot Obliviate an entire city.” Picquery tells them, her eyes on the whole in the roof and Newt follows her eyes. Only to see something else move, a small part of the Obscurus floating down through the roof. “Actually, I think we can.” He points out and all eyes were on him as he moved towards the centre of the room and puts down his case on the floor.

  
Looking up towards the whole for a second before he opens up the lid and takes a small step back. Suddenly Frank bursts forth in a flurry of feathers and gushes of wind – the crowd of Aurors steps back at the sight. Frank flaps his powerful wings and hovers above them. Newt moves forward – he examines Frank, a look of real tenderness and pride showing on his face. “I was intending to wait until we got to Arizona, but it seems like now you are our only hope, Frank.” Newt tells the Thunderbird in a low voice and Frank looks at him, understanding. Newt reaches out his arm and Frank presses his beak lovingly into the embrace – they nuzzle each other affectionately. “I’ll miss you, too.” Newt told Frank in a low voice before he steps back and pulls out the bottle of Swooping Evil venom from his pocket.

  
“You know what you’ve got to do.” Newt tells Frank before he throws the bottle into the air – Frank lets out a sharp cry, catching it in his beak and immediately soaring out of the subway. Gasps could be heard from people above them as Frank rose into the sky and it soon starts to rain. Newt looks back to his case once more and closes the lip, a hand on his shoulder makes him look to the side to see Tina give him a small smile. Nodding his head once more, Newt stands up and holds onto his case. “They won’t remember anything. That venom has incredibly powerful Obliviative properties.” Newt explains to the group behind him.

  
“We owe you a great debt, Mr Scamander. Now – get that case out of New York.” Picquery tells him and one could see that she was a bit impressed over what had just happened. “Yes, Madam President.” Newt answered with a nod of his head and Picquery starts to turn around to leave. Only to stop once more. “Is that No-Maj still here?” She then asks and Newt could see how Queenie tried to hide Jacob from the corner of his eyes. “Obliviate him. There can be no exceptions.” She tells them and she looks around herself at the group. “I’m sorry – but even one witness… you know the law.” She then tells them but soon lets out a deep sigh. “I’ll let you say goodbye.” She then adds before walking away. 


	15. Chapter 15

Jacob was leading the others up the steps of the subway, Queenie following close behind him. Looking in front of herself Tina could see that it was still raining heavily and the streets was almost empty, except for a few hard-working Aurors. They all come to a stop at the top of the steers and with a deep breath, Tina could see that Jacob was about to take the final step into the rain, only to be stopped by Queenie that grabs hold of his coat. Seeing that Jacob turns around to look at them once more. “Hey. Hey this is for the best.” He starts to say and Tina had a feeling that even he knew it wasn’t. “Yeah – I was – I was never even supposed to be here.” He continued and Tina had to look away a bit when she could see the man fighting back the tears.

  
“I was never supposed to know any of this. Everybody knows Newt only kept me around because – hey – Newt, why did you keep me around?” Jacob starts to speak, only to end up looking at Newt. “Because I like you. Because you’re my friend and I’ll never forget how you helped me, Jacob.” Newt answered him and Tina looks at him and she could see sadness in his eyes. “Oh!” Was the only thing Jacob was able to get out at this answer. “I’ll come with you. We’ll go somewhere – we’ll go anywhere – see I ain’t never gonna find anyone like –“ Queenie started to speak now and Tina could see how she took another step towards Jacob. “There’s loads like me.” Jacob told her, in a try to keep a brave face.

  
“No… no… there’s only one like you.” Queenie tells him and Tina could hear how her sisters voice was cracking. “I gotta go.” Jacob tells them and Jacob turns around. “JACOB!” Newt calls out. “It’s okay… it’s okay… it’s okay. It’s just like walking up, right?” Jacob tells them and Jacob tries to smile and the group smiled back at him. Keeping his eyes on them all, Jacob takes a step into the rain and turns his face towards the sky, arms out and allows the water wash over him completely. Queenie creates a magical umbrella with her wand and steps out towards Jacob. Feeling that she was intruding in their moment, Tina turns to look at Newt again and she could see that he was looking down. Looking at him closely this time, she could see that he was starting to turn pale and that he was leaning towards the wall. “Newt?” She asks in a low voice and she could see that Newt slowly turns to look at her with a weak smile. In the next second however he falls and Tina managed to catch him before he hits the steers.

“NEWT!” She could hear herself call out.   
Queenie was in front of them a second later and Tina could feel how they were Disapparate from the scene. Looking around herself once they landed she could see that Queenie had taken them back to their apartment. “This is bad.” She could hear her sister whisper, looking up Tina could see how Queenie was crying. “Get him to a bed, I will try to fix something up for his pain.” Queenie tells her and Tina nods her head carefully she moved his case from his hand, something that was easy when he was out cold. Taking in a deep breath, Tina lifts Newt up and carefully moves him towards the room to put Newt on the bed. “We are missing things so I need to head out!” Tina could hear Queenie calls out from the kitchen.

  
Tina looks down at Newt and she was starting to feel more worried. Sitting down beside him on the bed she carefully reached up to his forehead and she could feel how he was growing hotter. “I’m sorry about this Newt.” Tina mumbles to him before she starts to take of a few layers of clothing. As she was rolling up his sleeves she freezes, her eyes had landed on something on his forearm and she had a hard time understanding what she was seeing. ‘You shouldn’t do that.’ Was written on his forearm and Tina blinks a few times. That had not been the words she had told him when they first meet.

  
Yet, the short meaning sounded awful familiar to her, but Tina can’t remember from where. And the words looked old, very old on his skin to be correct. A memory from when she was young flashed through her mind once more, it was the same memory from when she was haunting down Newt earlier that night. This time around, the memory was a bit stronger and Tina stood up. “This can’t be.” She whispered to herself and took a few steps away from Newt. Glancing over the British man laying on the bed made her stomach flip.

  
Turning around, Tina walks out from the room once more. She carefully closed the door behind her and couldn’t help but to lean towards it. “This has to be a cruel joke.” She whispered to herself and she couldn’t stop the tears that has been threatening to fall all day to finally do so. Looking up, her eyes lands on the old brown case laying on the floor. Slowly walking over to it, she lift the case up and put it on the kitchen table. Letting her hand move over the lid, Tina made her mind up and returned back to stand beside the door once more.

  
She knew there was other ways to figure out the truth, but in the moment, this was the easiest one. Closing her eyes, Tina took a deep breath in a way to calm herself down. Keeping her eyes closed throughout the time she was waiting, when she finally heard movements from the room behind her, she opened up her eyes once more. Hearing how Newt must have fallen out of the bed made Tina look towards the door, all she wanted to do was to enter the room to make sure he was alright.

  
Biting her lower lip, she stood her stand and after a few minutes she could see how the door finally opened up. Newt was leaning towards the door frame now, looking much worse then when she had left him and Tina started to regret her decision once more. The wizard on the other hand didn’t see her, his eyes on his case once more and he starts to move towards it. Just as Newt was about to unlock the case Tina opened her mouth to speak. “You shouldn't do that.” She tells him in a short and to the point voice.

  
Her voice made Newt jump out of surprise and Tina could see how his hand landed on his forearm to hide his mark. A mark that had looked so old earlier now looked like it was freshly made. “Tina?” Newt managed to get out, his voice was weak and she could hear surprise in it. Tina looked up at him with her eyes narrowed, feeling all the build up emotions finally flowing over. “I hate you!” She told him before she could decide what to say, Newt looks at her with wide eyes.

  
“Tina...” Newt started to say but he grow quiet once Tina takes a step towards him. “Do you have any idea of how much problem you have created for me! Showing up out of nowhere with that case and just decides to turn my life upside down.” She continued to yell, but she wants sounding angry any longer and tears was starting to roll down her cheek once more. “I should just have reported that I had seen something odd and let the Aurors handle you on their own.” She finally finished and turns around in frustration, trying to dry the tears away.

  
“Then why did you helped me?” She could hear Newt ask and Tina let out a soft laughter, turning back to him once more she pulled up her slave to show him three words showing on her own forearm. ‘Oh... So sorry’. Newt looked at the words with big eyes before he looks up at her once more. “I had to take you! I just found my supposed to be soulmate. And then you don’t even reacts when I finally spoke too you!” Tina continued to speak, Newt finally looks up from her forearm to look at her.

  
“And now I find out that you have had my words on your skin for years and I feel sorry for myself.” She adds, putting one hand in her hair and tried to calm down. Without warning she finds herself being pulled towards Newt and finds his lips on her own. The sudden chock lasted for just a few seconds before she starts to kiss him back. When they finally break free from the kiss, Newt leans his head towards her forehead. “I had given up on finding the person who gave me that mark. Then there you were, right in front of me this whole day.” Newt told her in a low voice once more and Tina looks him in the eyes.

  
She was about to kiss him once more when the door to the apartment suddenly opens up and Queenie steps in. The blond sister freezes up at the sight in front of her and when she hears what both Newt and Tina was thinking she starts to smile. “I’m glad to see you two have finally fixed that problem. Now Newt! We need to take care of those wounds of yours.” Queenie tells them and points towards the room once more, making both Tina and Newt laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

__Newt stayed in New York for a week, Tina wouldn’t let him leave her sight until she was sure he was properly healed up. Newt had not really complained over it, he had been able to spend time with the woman he had fallen in love with throughout the adventure they had been through together. Most of their time had been spent down in his case, his beasts had gotten use to Tina fast and he knew they would miss her dearly when he had too head back to England once more. He was sure he would miss her a lot too.  
  
But he didn’t have the heart to take Tina away from the life she had here. He had helped her get back her Auror work once more and there was no way he would split up the sisters. Not when Queenie needed her big sister more than ever. She may be good at hiding her own feelings, but Newt could see that she was hurting badly after losing Jacob. He missed the Muggle too, that’s why he had made sure Jacob had enough money to open up his own bakery with the Occamy shell.

  
Tina had not been overly happy with that, but she had gotten over it about an hour later. She had seen how dawn Jacob had been when he had been walking out from his old work, if he couldn’t remember the friends he had made he should at least have his dream come true. But Newt's time was running out now, Madam Picquery had allowed him to stay until he had healed up. But not longer than that in the moment. She still had not gotten over his case, a case that was now bound together with a rope for more security.

  
Walking down the road towards the dock, Newt couldn’t stop glancing towards Tina that was walking beside him. He could see that she had pulled on a brave face for him. Grabbing hold of her hand made Tina look at him and Newt gave her a smile. Smiling back, Tina takes a step closer to him. Reaching the boarding gate the two of them come to a stop, Tina looks at the boat with an anxious look. “Well it’s been...” Newt starts to say only to have Tina interrupted her. “Hasn't it!” She answered him with a smile. “Listen, Newt, I wanted to thank you.” She then adds and Newt looks at her out of surprise.

  
“What on earth for?” He asks her and Tina looks down. “Well, you know, if you hadn't said all those nice things to Madam Picquery about me – I wouldn't be back on the investigation team now.” Tina explain and Newt shakes his head. “Well – I can’t think of anyone that I'd rather have investigating me.” Newt told her, only to realise a bit to late what he had said, but it had made Tina laugh a little. “Well try not to need investigating for a bit.” She tells him with a smile.

  
“I will. Quiet life for me from now on... back to the Ministry... deliver my manuscript...” Newt promise her with a smile. “I’ll look out for it. Fantastic Beasts and where to find them.” Tina answered and Newt smiled big. “Oh, I’ll deliver a copy by myself.” He tells her before he gives her a quirky kiss. “Now I need to enter the boat so that I can return back to you once more.” He tells her and Tina nods her head. “You better hurry up Mr Scamander!” She tells him and Newt nods his head, smiling. “I will Miss Goldstein.” He told her before he starts to walk towards the boat that would take him back home.

  
Entering the boat, Newt stands on deck to see New York grow smaller and smaller. He puts his hand over his forearm once he couldn’t see the city anymore and he turns around to head for his bunk. Once inside he puts down his case and opens it up and entered it. Walking down the ladder, Newt took in a deep breath of the shed, finding that there was a new wonderful smell there, Tina. Moving towards his desk Newt looked for an empty parchment and took one of his quills. As he looks down at the parchment suddenly made Newt lose what he wanted to write. Taking a deep breath, he started to write what he was feeling. He had days to go over the letter before he actually could send it to Tina, so he wasn’t all to worried at the moment at least.

  
5 days later, Newt found himself walking of the boat in Liverpool. Taking in the clear air, Newt couldn’t help but to smile a little. It did still feel weird to leave New York and Tina, but he would return back there as soon as he could. The moment he gets past the controls, Newt finds himself being pulled into a tight hug by a woman. “Oh, Newton! I have been so worried!” The woman tells him. “Hello mother.” Newt told the woman before looking behind her to see, to his surprise, that his brother was also there. “Good to see that you are in one piece.” Theseus tells him and Newt just nods his head, suddenly wondering how much they knew.

  
“Going up against a man like that when your not even an Auror, what were you thinking?” His mother then asks, she finally lets go of him and takes a step back to look him over. “I didn’t have much saying in the matter.” He tells her, something that was half right. “You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time again?” Newt could hear his brother ask and he just nod his head at that, no need to go deeper into things. “They have found the real Mr Graves by the way. Thought you would like to now that.” Theseus then adds and Newt looks up at him in surprise. “They have?” He asks and Theseus nods his head. “Apparently the head Auror on the mission had managed to find him quite fast.” Theseus explains and Newt couldn’t help but to smile at this.  
  
He knew that Tina had been put on the job to find the real Graves once more, to hear that she had managed to do it was a wonderful feeling. “What’s with that smile?” His mother suddenly asks when she sees it and Newt just looks at her. “Just glad that he is safe, that is all. I have heard a lot of great things about him during my last week.” He answered with a shrug, he still had not figured out how he was to tell his mother that he had found his soulmate. “Well, let's head home! You need some proper food in you." His mother tells him and Newt nods his head.   
  
"I just need to make a quick stop at the post office. I have a letter that needs to be sent away as fast as possible." Newt tells her, grabbing hold of his case to start walking now. “A letter? Who are you sending letters too?” Theseus asks when they starts to walk once more. “I promised that I would keep in contact with a few friends that I made in New York.” He answered his brother, not really lying about this. Being home might not be so bad, at least not so far. It would however have been better with Tina by his side. ‘Soon, you will be by her side soon again.’ He told himself as he walked down the road with his mother and older brother, his mind and heart still back in New York.  
  



	17. epilogue

“Just look at the poor guy, you can feel his discomfort all way back here.” Jacob mumbles and Queenie nods her head at that. “And you guys can’t hear what’s going on is head.” She adds and Tina looks at Newt, feeling bad for him. His brother was holding a speech as they had sneaked into the room. “He really wishes you were here Teen. All of us really.” Queenie then adds and she looks over at her sister who was fiddling with her fingers in a nervous behaviour.

  
“We should probably try and do something to get his attention.” Tina mumble out, looking over at Queenie in a try to figure out how. The two sisters looks at one another, lost in a silent conversation as Newt steps forward to speak. “Hey, Mr English Guy! I think you egg is hatching!” Jacob suddenly calls out with a grin on his face. The whole room had turned around too look at them as Tina had hissed out Jacob in horror and Queenie was laughing as she hugs the No-Maj around his shoulders.

  
“Jacob?” Newt calls out, his eyes on Jacob and Queenie that was now smiling big towards him and waving their hands. Newt left his family and was half running towards them now and Tina takes a step back. ”What? How? When?” Was the only thing Newt was able to get out, making both Jacob and Queenie laughing a little. ”You know, a warning that the venom might not work properly on Jacob before you left would have been wonderful Mr Scamander.” A voice said from his right and Newt quickly turns around, his eyes landing on Tina who was shyly smiling towards him.

  
”Tina.” Newt said in a low voice before he pulls her towards him to kiss her. ”Well, hello to you too.” Tina told him once they broke apart, giggling just a little. ”I have missed you.” He told her, making Tina smile even more. A sudden giggle attack from one blond witch made both Tina and Newt look over at Queenie. ”Queenie, stay out of our head!” The two of them said at the same time, only making the witch smile even more. ”And it seems like a congratulation is in order for you two.” Newt then said, making Tina look at him and then at Jacob and Queenie. It was in that moment she realised the ring Queenie was bearing.

  
”When did that happen!” Tina calls out, her eyes had grown big at this and Queenie giggled once more. ”The night we were on British water.” Queenie answered as Newt shakes Jacob’s hand. Tina shakes her head before she hugs her sister. ”Oh, did I tell you I was sorry for hitting you in the head with your own case?” Jacob asks and Tina looks over at him.

  
”It’s alright, I was about to Obliviate you. I would have done the same.” Newt told him with a smile. ”Wait, that’s the reason why you didn’t Obliviated him?” Tina asks Newt, surprised over this sudden information. ”Yes, he run away right after it.” Newt said and Tina looks at him out of disbelief. ”Why didn’t you tell me this from the start!” She asks him with a harsh voice and Newt smiled.

  
”I didn’t have time, one of the best Aurors had already arrested me, remember?” He asks with a small wink and Tina blushed at this. ”Newt?” A voice said from behind the group, making all of them jump. Turning around, Newt suddenly blushed deeply. They had all forgotten they were in the middle of a party for Newt's book. Newt looks at his mother, father and brother that was now standing in front of them.

  
”Who are your friends?” His mother asks him, one eyebrow was up as she looked at the group beside him. ”This is Jacob Kowalski and Queenie Goldstein.” He starts to say, nodding his head towards Jacob and Queenie that both waves their hands. ”And this…” Newt started to say, holding out his hand towards Tina and she takes it. ”Is Tina Goldstein, the woman who gave me the name of the book. And is also the missing part of my soul.” He then continued and Tina blushed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was it! Posted the last chapters in one go so that I wouldn't forget to update again...
> 
> Plans on a follow up story is in progress, but so far nothing else has been done. Keep an eye open, you never know when I return!


End file.
